Just Ours
by DreamingReverie
Summary: With another sigh, Serina looked directly at Narumi's eyes. "I'm really sorry, Narumi. I'm just in love, not desperate." A series of drabbles. Different pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters of this fic. It solely belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

_Romantic love is mental illness. But it's a pleasurable one. It's a drug. It distorts reality, and that's the point of it._

_- Franz Lebowitz_

* * *

"Hey! You're not sick anymore!" a certain pink-haired gal yelled to the guy who was hugging her from behind. "Get off me, Tsubasa!"

"H-huh? I'm still sick, can't you see?" He teasingly grinned as Misaki tried to break away from his grasp.

"No, you're not!" She screamed and ran in circles while Tsubasa just followed her, smirking.

"You know you can't run away from me, right?" Tsubasa's taunting earned him an angry expression from Misaki.

"What the-?!" She paused and made a fist.

"Hey, hey, I'm still staggering, see?" He joked and staggered until Misaki had already nowhere to run. "I'm seriously going to punch you, Tsubasa! I swear you're not sick anymore!"

"Are you sure? I'm still sick, can't you see?" He teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist, facing her back.

"It's not a fever anymore! You're having that perverted disease! It's incurable!" She yelled again, as she desperately tried to get off her best friend's_ and_ boyfriend's embrace.

"So, do you mind taking care of me forever?" He teased again and smirked. Oh, how he enjoyed torturing her.

And so there went the day in which Tsubasa was 'sick' and Misaki had to take care of him.

* * *

Hi, guys :) I know I already uploaded this before. This is somewhat like the upgraded version of Just Ours. :))

I do not own the plot. This was from Special A :))

And I thank **buttercupbella** fore beta-reading most of my upcoming stories.

To AoGA, HAPPY HOUSE CUP, EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 2

_Waiting isn't as difficult as knowing the one you are waiting for isn't coming back._

_-_ _Anonymous_

* * *

"I miss her, Natsume."

Natsume lowered his manga that covered his face and positioned his right hand behind his head, which in turn served as his pillow. His gaze was now directed at Ruka who was sitting beside him.

The crimson-eyed lad cleared his throat. His best friend immediately got the signal and continued to talk.

"Hotaru. I really miss her now," Ruka started. "I know that she'll come back, here, in the Academy. Even if she told me that if she can still come, she would probably be with someone else."

"Hn. She'll eventually come back," the raven-haired guy responded, "but won't you try looking out for other girls, just in case?"

The blond looked at his best friends quite quizzically but then shifted his gaze towards the sky. He was silent. They were silent. They just let the comfortable silence engulf them. The cold breeze passed by them and made the trees rustle.

"I already did," the blond sighed, "but it didn't work." He was completely out of words again. Natsume just looked at his best friend with sincerity but shifted his gaze towards the stars. They twinkled brighter now. The moon shone and illuminated the stars near it, making the farther celestial bodies look dimmer.

Ruka patted Usagi for a while, and one could really tell that he was deep in his thoughts. As for Natsume, he was also thinking about his best friend and Hotaru's quite 'complicated' relationship.

"But you know what, Natsume?" Ruka asked, looking directly at Natsume's eyes while a small, sad smile started to form on his lips. A lone tear treaded its way down his cheeks.

"I just can't get over her."

Natsume, though, could only look at his best friend with understanding. That was all that he needed now. He smiled and whispered, "It's gonna be okay… Ruka."

He knew Ruka could wait forever…if it was for _her._

* * *

**buttercupbella**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_It is a characteristic of wisdom not to do desperate things._  
- _Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

"So, will you do it for me?"

She raised a brow.

"You're saying that I would pretend to be your _new_ girlfriend in front of your ex just to make her jealous so that she would realize that dumping you was wrong and that she'd date you again?"

He grinned. "Yep."

Serina sighed. "I'm sorry, Narumi…"

Narumi's eyes widened. "It's also your chance to date me. You said that you love me, right?"

The young lady shook her head. "You want to know why?"

"Yes. I demand an explanation."

Serina's gazed went to the room's window. The sun had begun to sink, signaling that the day was almost over. They were the only ones left inside the classroom.

Silence enveloped them for a moment.

"Hey, earth to Serina? This is probably your only chance to date me, so why not take the gamble? Sheesh." Narumi became more impatient by the second and he slammed the desk which served as their border.

With another sigh, Serina looked directly at Narumi's eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Narumi. I'm _just_ in love, _not_ desperate."

* * *

credits to **buttercupbella **:))


	4. Chapter 4

"Sumire! I'm scared!"

"What?! You're supposed to be the guy who saves her girlfriend, here in the middle of the dark nowhere!"

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm afraid of the dark, okay?"

"There's no such thing as a ghost, Koko. How many times do I have to tell you that?" "…If you say so."

"Maybe…Edward Cullen's going to save us!"

"You're totally obsessed with that vampire even though you already have me."

"Of course. At least he's not scared of the dark, and he can be my knight in shining armor whenever I want him to."

"And you just said that ghosts aren't true, right?"

"Uh-huh. Exactly."

"And so is Edward Cullen."

Kokoro Yome earned a somewhat fatal spank on the head from a very, very angry seaweed-haired girl.

_Spank! _ Well, _two _fatal spanks.

* * *

**buttercupbella** again for being an awesome beta-ed :D


End file.
